1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the continuous purification of bisphenols. State of the Art
The purification of bisphenols from aqueous mixtures thereof is known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,986, a bisphenol product is batch crystallized by a two-phase process in which bisphenol is cooled to below 55.degree. C., a mixture of the desired bisphenol and water is formed and is heated to melt any crystals, agitated, and cooled to a temperature at which a substantial portion of the bisphenol crystallizes.
However, this process is not useful for continuous crystallization and does not lead to high purity crystals of bisphenols which are large and firm so that they are easier to wash and otherwise work up because they do not break in handling.